Monica
by cutekadajfan
Summary: When Inuyasha's Ex Girlfriend transfers to his high school, things don't look too good for Kagome's relationship with him anymore. Horrifyingly, no one knows how far Kagome would go to keep Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha
1. Year of The Lovers

**Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a healthy relationship with each other, but when Inuyasha's Ex Girlfriend transfers, all hell breaks loose. Horrifyingly, no one knows how far Kagome would go to keep her relationship with Inuyasha at a top rank.**

**~*~**

Kagome held onto Inuyasha's hand, smiling at girls that would glare at her as they passed by through the hall. She had been with Inuyasha for almost a year now**, **and she was damn well happy. They had a strong bond, and trust held it together. With a promise ring on her right hand placed on her marriage finger, she would always hold it up and smile at it. Adoring its beauty in every way she can. One thing was for sure, Kagome truly did love Inuyasha, and he felt the same way.

"Sango is always late." Kagome complained stopping in front her of locker. She looked up at Inuyasha. "But that just gives us more alone time."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with a smirk, and then turned his head over. "I knew I could smell Miroku from am mile away."

"That's no surprise, for how much he drinks I think even a human could." Kagome said shaking her head.

Inuyasha frowned and turned to Kagome. "What's wrong with drinking?"

"Nothing, nothing it's just, if you drink too much alcohol to a certain point, it can sweat through your pores." Kagome smiled lightly at him "And even you know that, so you should slow down before you walk around smelling like Gin."

Inuyasha scoffed and held onto her hand tighter. "And there they are." He said looking at Sango and Miroku who were walking towards them.

Kagome smiled and waved at Sango. Sango waved back and walked up to them quickly, leaving Miroku behind. She hugged Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You two." Sango pointed at them smiling. "You disappeared at the party, where were you?"

Kagome blushed and looked down. "Somewhere." She said quietly

"What's it to you" Inuyasha said smirking at Sango.

Sango cracked her fingers then balled her fists, "Inuyasha, I already told you Kagome is like a little sister to me." Sango started to lecture Inuyasha.

"I know I know, don't give me the whole don't have sex with her crap." Inuyasha said impatiently rolling his eyes. "We just wanted to go somewhere private together, more romantic, and somewhere where girls won't throw themselves at me." Inuyasha leaned against the locker.

Sango nodded her head then looked back. "Hey, where's Miroku?"

Kagome gasped and whispered, "He's flirting again…"

Sango looked down then slowly walked up towards Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome only watched, wanting to see what punishment Miroku would suffer from this time. Sango grabbed Miroku by his ponytail and dragged him away, fuming with anger.

"Owe, Sango, it wasn't what it looked like." Miroku said grabbing at her hand.

"He just never knows when to stop." Kagome sighed and looked at the now arguing couple.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and relaxed.

"KAGOME!" Rin yelled as she tackled Kagome with a hug.

"Hey Rin" kagome smiled hugging her stumbling back.

"Oh crap." Inuyasha muttered to himself. When Rin was around, then that means Sesshomaru was coming.

"Sesshomaru bought me the most beautiful necklace." Rin smiled

Kagome gasped as she took a look at Rin's million dollar necklace. The girl's squealed and started talking rapidly. Inuyasha scoffed then started to move away, not wanting to hear the girl talk. He walked over to the fountain and leaned against it, waiting for the bell to ring

~*~

"So who can tell me about the Marx theory?" Mr. Haman, the science teacher asked. Everyone in the class was already half asleep, and class only stared fifteen minutes ago. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who sat diagonally away from her in front. His head was on the desk, she wasn't sure if he was even asleep. She sighed then looked down, praying that the bell would just ring. Suddenly, the door open, and a girl holding a pink slip walked in. She had beautiful long red hair, with green eyes that no one, maybe not even Sesshomaru could resist. She wore a tight black shirt, showing most of her cleavage, and tight jeans.

"Well, her outfit says a lot about her." Kagome thought to herself looking at the girl. Everyone in the classroom looked at her. The guys woke up from their boring state, and stared at her amazed. Even Inuyasha.

"May I help you? Mr. Haman asked looking past her beauty and at her paper instead.

"Um, yeah. Im new here, and they told me to come to this classroom." She said in a small sweet voice.

"Oh yes, you must be Monica." The teacher smiled and looked over at his desk. "You can take a seat behind Mr. Takahashi. Inuyasha, please raise your hand for Ms. Hurisa here.

Inuyasha stared at her, in shock and slowly raised his hand. Monica gasped "Inuyasha is that really you?" She smiled and walked over to him. He grabbed her by her waist and hugged her tightly. "It's been too long Monica." Inuyasha whispered.

"It has" Monica said sweetly closing her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt your loving moment, but I have a lesson to teach." Mr. Haman said looking at the two. Everyone's eyes were glued to them. Kagome tightened the hold on her pencil and glared. Just who did this girl think she was?


	2. Trust

Kagome mentally tried to calm herself down. It was probably just an old friend. She didn't want to come off as a jealous girlfriend, she could trust him, but just the way he was staring at her, is she a relative? Kagome sat stiff in her seat for the rest of class time. She was definitely awake, and she was aware of Inuyasha's intense glare. He just sat staring at his paper the whole time. It worried Kagome, the sudden change in his attitude. Monica on the other hand, didn't seem as surprised anymore. She sat behind Inuyasha with her legs crossed, listening in on the lesson quietly. Kagome hesitated to say something. She had to be careful, or something might have been said the wrong way. She decided to stay quiet and leave it all alone. She was just exaggerating.

"Partner up, you have another worksheet. You can work on it the last 15 minutes of class, if it's not finished its homework." Mr. Haman announced as he walked around the classroom passing out worksheets.

Everyone groaned in annoyance. The last thing Kagome needed was more homework. She was at a B average in this class, and that still wasn't good enough for her, and the bad thing about it was that today, she just felt so lazy. Kagome stood up and grabbed her pen and her worksheet.

"Inuyasha." She smiled and started walking down the aisle to get to him. He nodded his head and turned to Monica.. Kagome ignored his small gesture and kept walking towards him. As soon as she stopped in front of him he turned around with a smile.

"Monica is going to work with us since she's new, and she doesn't know anyone here." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. Monica smiled and nodded her head.

Kagome blinked a few times then pulled herself together quickly. "That's fine; it would be rude to leave you alone, especially since you already know Inuyasha." Kagome responded sitting down. "So are you a cousin or anything?" Kagome politely asked anxious to get something about her out.

Monica smiled and looked down. "We're just good friends." She looked at Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Oh since middle school, maybe elementary?" Kagome put on a fake smile nodding her head.

"More like Kindergarten." Monica's smile got even bigger. "I moved away when we were staring middle school, and now, im here." She lifted her hands up a little. "And he's grown to be so handsome." Monica put a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and blushed.

"Oh." Kagome smiled. "Well nice to meet you, im his girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome put emphasis on girlfriend. She held out her hand smiling. Monica tried to hide the look of shock on her face. She slowly took Kagome's hand and shook it. A smile crept across her face.

"Oh, you're dating?" Monica pretended to act surprised.

Kagome nodded her head. She won, it didn't take much. Someone just had to tell her who he belongs to.

Monica smiled again. "I remember when we had a little fling going on, eh Inuyasha?" Monica nudged him.

Kagome fell silent and gave Inuyasha a blank stare. Was she kidding, or did they seriously date. If anything, it was too weird to talk to his Ex of all things, and Kagome was hoping they didn't have a romantic connection. Too bad they already did.

"Oh you dated back then?" Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was-." Monica got lost in thought.

Kagome waited patiently. Why was she talking about his old relationship? She already sounded jealous. Inuyasha put his head down

"But who am I to brag about how good our relationship was to his current girlfriend? Now that would just be mean." Monica smiled then started working on her paper.

Kagome clicked her pen and started working. Inuyasha sighed in relief that the tension was cut between them. He still couldn't work on his paper, just the thought of Monica sitting next to him made him uncomfortable, but he still loved the fact that she was there in the first place. He was just on high hopes for her and Kagome to be friends.

"So Monica, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Kagome looked up from her paper asking.

"I love to sing." Monica got a huge smile. "And, I mean I pass all my classes and all, but I just love to party."

Kagome nodded and looked down at her paper.

Monica eyed her then opened her mouth to say something. "You know, I think this is going to be a fun year, I mean now that im here we can hang out a lot more Inu."

Kagome cringed at the nickname she gave him. Inu? Was that what she called him when they- No, she wasn't even going to think about it. She ignored the small conversation they were having and kept working. She accomplished getting most of it done. She only had to do two problems for homework. The bell rang and she quickly got her stuff together. The last thing she needed was to hear anything else they talked about. She needed to find Sango and Rin quick.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called after her.

Kagome ignored him. She knew she couldn't be mad at Inuyasha just for talking to an old friend, but she couldn't stand being next to him at the moment, she just needed one of her friends. She walked through quickly; she only had seven minutes to get to her next class. She spotted Sango and Miroku hanging out by the fountain.

"Sango, I really need to talk to you." Kagome hugged Sango with a sad expression.

Sango hugged her back with a confused look. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to make Monica sound bad; she didn't do anything horrible, but for bringing up her and Inuyasha's old relationship was un-necessary.

"Inuyasha's Ex, transferred into the school, and she's in our class." Kagome said quietly looking up at Sango.

Sango had a shocked expression on her face. "She's in YOUR class, as in WITH you and Inuyasha?" Sango tensed up a little then calmed down. "Is she nice?"

"Well, yeah." Kagome mumbled. "I don't think she realized that bringing up a conversation about their old relationship was a bad thing."

Sango looked down then back at Kagome. "If she seems nice, then im sure she won't break you guys up purposely." Sango smiled and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome sniffled and nodded.

"If Inuyasha loves you like he usually says he does, and then we both know that he wouldn't stoop as low as to break your heart for an Ex. It's been a year Kagome; He wouldn't break something so strong."

"That is true Kagome." Miroku said stepping up. He was listening in on their conversation. "Even Inuyasha wouldn't break your heart for something that happened in the past."

Kagome nodded. Why would she think he would ever leave her? They had a strong bond, and they already clarified that nothing was going to change that. She smiled.

"Thanks you guys." She hugged both of them smiling. Rin finally walked up holding Sesshomaru's hand.

"Sp, that's where you were." Sango smiled. "You just missed out, Inuyasha's Ex girlfriend transferred to the school, and she's in the same class as Inuyasha and Kagome."

Rin gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh wow, that's really awkward."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Please excuse me." He said quietly then walked off.

Rin looked at him then shrugged and turned to Kagome and Sango. "So, is she nice?"

"Why is everyone asking me? I wouldn't know I barely just met the girl." Kagome said annoyed

"Well, if she is nice, then you have nothing to worry about. Does she even know you guys are dating?"

Kagome sighed then nodded.

"Then you should be happy she doesn't hate you." Rin smiled and nodded her head.

"I guess then." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I will be on the lookout for you Kagome." Miroku said bravely.

The three girls gave him a dirty look.

"You just want to see what she looks like. Perv!" Sango said pinching his ear.

Rin and Kagome laughed. Their laughter was drowned out by the bell.

"Oh no! Im late now." Rin whined. "I'll talk to you guys at lunch." She gave them a quick hug then ran off.

Kagome waved at Sango and Miroku then slowly walked off to her class. Inuyasha called after her, but why didn't he come like he usually did…

~*~

**Please Rate and Review. I actually like writing this story. Most of them are put on hold, and im sorry. I will try to update for all of you.**


	3. Confrontation

Kagome couldn't pay much attention in English class. Her thoughts only clouded up her mind. She couldn't control them. Almost any girl would feel a little uncomfortable when their boyfriends ex girlfriend comes around, especially if the ex girlfriend was gorgeous. She couldn't help but to wonder about their relationship and what caused them to break up. She trusted Inuyasha of course, but she still felt weird about Monica. She sighed and attempted to start her essay. She just wanted to go home and take a nice hot bath, washing all of her worries away. There was still four more hours of school left. She put her head down and gave up. The bell rang right no time, but she was in no rush to meet up with her friends. It took her just a few minutes to get her stuff into her bag and walk out of the classroom. She walked with her head down, ignoring all of her classmates socializing.

"Kagome. What's the matter?"

Kagome recognized Rins voice. She put on a fake smile and looked at Rin. "Oh Rin! I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Kagome, Is Inuyashas girlfriend still bothering you?" Rin pouted and held open her arms. "Come on I'll hug you and help you feel better."

Kagome smiled and walked into her arms. "Thanks Rin." It cheered her up a bit. The two girls continued talking as they made their way over to the usual spot. They always sat with their friends on the grass under a tree to get some shade. Rin skipped over to her favorite spot and put her bag down to bring out her blanket. She always brought everyone a blanket to sit on, though Sesshomaru usually just leaned against the tree. Rin always made sure she was the first one there to claim the spot and set it up for everyone. Kagome only smiled and waited for Rin to finish.

"Today I actually bought something for all of us to share." Rin smiled and took out some bags of chips.

"Kagome smiled." Well that's nice of you. She looked around hoping to see Inuyasha but she didn't see him at all.

"Oh! There's Sango and Miroku." Rin pointed to a different direction. She started smiling and waving. Kagome put her attention towards Sango and Miroku smiling at them.

"Well what do we have here?" Miroku said smiling looking down at the bags of chips "Free Food?"

"I brought these for all of us to share." Rin giggled and looked over at Kagome. She began to worry about her. Inuyasha was usually here before Sango and Miroku arrived. Sesshomaru quietly walked up, wrapping his arms around Rins waist. Rin smiled and turned around to face Sesshomaru.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked walking up to Kagome.

Kagome shrugged and tried to stop worrying about it. As soon as she turned around Sango spoke again.

"I see him."

Kagome smiled and quickly turned around, only to quickly frown again. He was walking over with Monica, laughing with her. The only thing that made it look thrown off was that Monica had her arm wrapped around Inuyashas arm. Kagome began to seethe with jealousy and anger. Kagome kept trying to figure out why Monica would dare even wrap her arm around Inuyasha like that. It honestly looked like they were the ones dating. Sango groaned and shook her head, covering her face with her hands. Sesshomaru only stared while Rin stood there with her mouth formed in an "O". Miroku cleared his throat and began opening and eating some chips. Kagome wouldn't allow herself to cry, and she was trying her best not to jump to any conclusions. The pair kept walking and laughing together, with arms still wrapped around each other. Neither of them noticed the attention they were getting. Inuyasha glanced ahead of them and immediately stopped smiling. The looks he was getting from his friends clearly told him he was doing something wrong. He cleared his throat.

"What's up with them?' Monica asked tilting her head a bit.

"I don't think they're comfortable with how we're hooked onto each other right now." Inuyasha whispered to Monica. They stopped in front of everyone. Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked at Kagome. Kagome couldn't even look at him. Only Monica.

"It's not what you all think, everyone please calm down. We're just friends." Monica spoke up with confidence. She looked Kagome in the eye and smiled. "You should trust him. I mean after all, he is YOUR boyfriend Kagome.

Kagome folded her arms and bit her tongue. She didn't like to be confrontational. Sango stepped up and decided to do the confronting.

"Monica, I can understand you and Inuyasha are only friends, but you have to realize that he's in a relationship. And there are some things you just shouldn't do because it seriously looks wrong. Like really fucking wrong." Sango gestured towards their linked arms.

Inuyasha quickly let Monica's arm go and walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome, don't be upset. You know I'm not the type to cheat or anything like that. Monica and I were just catching up, and the fact that she only wrapped her arm around mine doesn't really mean much. It's not like we were holding hands! Got damnit you all need to calm down!" 

Kagome sighed and looked down. She still wasn't ready to say anything yet. Monica looked at Sango and nodded her head.

"Ok but what you guys also have to realize is that Inuyasha has friends. Male and female. I didn't really think it was that big of a deal to be honest." She turned to Kagome. "I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable Kagome.

Kagome uncrossed her arms and looked at Inuyasha.

"We've discussed this. Inuyasha has female friends, I have male friends. No big deal. But it just looked a little too friendly." She then turned to Monica. "I just hope you can understand, you seemed a bit too close to him to even be thought of as being just friends."

Monica held in a smirk and only nodded. "I understand."

"So who's ready to eat?" Rin interrupted trying to break the tension. "I brought chips!"

"I finished one bag actually." Miroku smiled holding up and empty bag of Doritos.


End file.
